Misspelled Love
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: Hermione and Ron break up. Draco and Hermione have previously despised each other, but a bet and the close proximity in the Head Dormitory might be enough to drive them together. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Dramione Fanfic. I'm super excited because I ship them whole heartedly. I know this isn't very long, but it's mostly just setting up the whole story. I'll have more later, but I'm also trying to get more of my James/Lily story up. I have all these ideas so I got to write them down. I'll let you get to the story now. ~May Reach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, that belongs to the lovely and talented JKR and I basically own the plot. That's it.**

Chapter 1

**Draco**

I stood just outside the head common room door when I heard the yelling. I paused, I was just about to say the password, but my curiosity got the better of me so I stayed in the corridor a while longer.

"He's in there! How can you even stand to live in the same space as him?" It was no doubt Ron Weasley's voice floating down the hall.

"Ron he's different from all the years we've known him. You saw him last year at the close of the battle. Ron you know it, you just don't want to admit it." Hermione Granger yelled back at her boyfriend.

"He's a filthy murderer!"

"You have no proof of that, plus Harry saved his life. I don't think Draco has killed anyone." Hermione told him off confirming my suspicions that they were talking about me.

"Fine if you're so chummy with him to call him Draco why don't you just-" Ron broke off.

"Why don't I just what, Ronald?" Hermione threw her hands in the air, both of them were now in my line of sight and Ron was giving me a cold glare. "For goodness sakes Ronald Weasley, if you're going to act like this then you can just-"

"Why are you using that against me?" Ron asked obviously hurt.

"Because I'm sick and tired of you trying to control my life, it's like you're trying to make me your pet. I'm not Scabbers or Pigwidgeon." That must've stung because Ron flinched back.

"Fine then, why don't you just go out with him." Ron folded his arms over his chest pulling a puppy dog face.

"Why don't I?" Hermione retorted and the look on Ron's face was utter horror, I'm sure my own face reflected his look. "I'm done with you Ronald Weasley, we are officially over."

Ron reached out his hand, Hermione stormed away from him. She only paused for a moment to look at me before yelling, "Herco!" at the portrait. Ron turned and went off in the other direction; I grabbed the portrait so I wouldn't have to repeat the love drowned password. Before I could slip in I heard the portrait whisper, "I knew that was going to happen." Then it shut behind me and I heard the faint sound crying from the dorms up above.

**Leave me a review! I'd greatly appreciate it, always trying to improve. ~May Reach**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, that belongs to the lovely and talented JKR and I basically own the plot. That's it.**

**I was so happy to finish writing this, I love putting my characters through pain. It gives them so much raw emotion and I think everyone connects to that better. Tell me what you think, I hope you enjoy the second installment! I tried to make it longer than Chapter 1 and I'll just let you get to the story now. ~May Reach**

Chapter 2

**Hermione**

I couldn't believe his nerve. How could Ron do such a thing to me? He doesn't know anything, just because he used to be that way, well for seven years of our life, that doesn't mean he's bad now. I eventually got over the shock of being broken up with Ron; after all it was me who did.

I dried my eyes and tried to make them look normal before walking down stairs to the common room. Draco was sprawled out on the couch with an Apple and a book. He nodded curtly in my direction to acknowledge that I was there. I got a glass of chocolate milk from the fridge and downed it in one swallow. Chocolate always worked wonders for this kind of situation.

"Draco." I said not really planning on what I was going to say. He paused mid bite looking up at me; Draco looked as if he was making out with it. "You would want to be my friend right?"

Draco chewed the bite slowly as if considering the matter. "Yeah." He replied licking his lips from the Apple Juice.

"Good. I have a plan; Ron doesn't think I could ever get along with you. I was thinking that I would bet him that I can live with you for a week and then see his reaction." I said in a rush not really thinking, my mind was still frazzled from the breakup and hours of crying.

"What exactly does this entail?" He said setting the apple on the glass coffee table and wiping his sticky fingers on his pants.

"It means that we'd actually act like friends. You know, like you and Blaise or Harry and I." I stopped. "That's a bad example, like Ginny and I. That's better."

"So tell each other our deepest, darkest, secrets and who we have crushes on?" He asked.

"You talk to Blaise about who you like?" My eyes widened incredulously.

"No. Well sometimes but that's beside the point." He turned an embarrassed red. "I figured that's what you and Ginny do."

"Oh right, Sometimes I believe I'm losing it." I replied smiling. "Well, maybe not crushes; that could be awkward. Just stuff that went on in our day, or how our classes were, how we're feeling. Not necessarily the secrets either."

"I believe you do have yourself a deal Granger." Draco smiled and held out his sticky hand for me to take. I shook it even though my hand was now covered in his spit and apple juice. Then I went upstairs and into the bathroom to wash my hand off.

**Draco**

I heard water running upstairs and knew that my sticky hand had made her wash her hands. After I nearly tore the book page out though I decided that I should probably wash my fingers, that apple was a clingy one.

I washed my hands in the sink, the book at spine breaking point rested on the table behind me. I leaned up against the sink after I was done. I looked at the book, it was a romance and it was intriguing, the main characters had been enemies for years, but one break up later and they're falling in love. Something then clicked in my mind; that sounded like the exact relationship I had with Hermione.

I looked at the book again and went back to the break up scene, I had laughed at the time but now it reminded me of earlier today. Then I flipped through a couple pages of her tearful crying and found where she asked if they could be friends. That was what Hermione had just done to me. I flipped back to where I was reading and a bet had been placed that she had to live with him, and then there was their first kiss.

I threw the book at the wall and then ran for the portrait hole just as Hermione was coming back down stairs.

"Draco, where are you going?" She asked concerned, just as the book girl had done.

"I'm going to talk to Blaise, surely you don't need to know where I am every second do you?" I sneered and realized that was the response the book man had given the girl.

"Okay, see you later." Hermione said sitting down in an armchair and curling up in it.

I ran for it, it couldn't possibly happen to me right? There was no way that I could ever fall in love with Granger. It was just coincidence that everything was lined up with the book. There was one difference though, the guy had been in love with the girl and that was why he hated her all those years, because her beauty drove him nuts. That was different; there was no way that I was love in Hermione. I calmed down and I had already reached the dungeons before I made that connection.

There had been no reason to worry; Blaise would just think I'm crazy. Besides Hermione would never think that I was in love with her. Unless she were to really love me and my actions were suspicious; I didn't see how they could be though, she would never put it together. I don't think Hermione had ever read that book as it was.

Then it hit me, I had left the book in the common room after I threw it at the wall. Hermione would see the abused book and pick it up, and then she would probably read it. I turned around and ran all the way back to the common room. I ripped the door open and bolted inside looking for the book, Hermione looked up surprised. The book was clutched in her hands.

"Draco, is this-" She started to ask, I didn't even know what she was going to ask but I interrupted her yelling:

"No!" Then I grabbed the book from her hands and ran for the stairs disappearing into my room.

A few minutes later I heard soft footsteps come up the stairs; there was a quiet knock on my door.

"Draco are you okay?" Hermione whispered through the door, I could hear sadness and worry in her soft, rose petal, voice.

I didn't respond, just pretended to be asleep and I heard a soft sob before her door was shut quietly. Then a muffled hoarse scream. I had been the second one to hurt her in one day. I was a horrible friend.

* * *

**Please leave me a review! I love hearing from you! ~May Reach**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, that belongs to the lovely and talented JKR and I basically own the plot. That's it.**

**Okay, since I've updated the other story quite a lot I decided to do this one. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I'm glad I wrote it, it was kind of fun and really starts to set up the theme a bit more. Thanks, and don't forget to review! ~May Reach**

Chapter 3

**Hermione**

"All I was going to do is ask him if it was his book! I was curious, it was a good book from what I had read and I was going to ask if I could borrow it when he was done. Then he suddenly screamed 'No' at me and grabbed the book from me running for it." I wailed; my eyes were sore from crying for so long. "I don't know what I did wrong!"

"It's okay Hermione. You're just having a rough day and boys can be a little insensitive." Ginny said giving me a hug and rubbing my back in slow circles.

"I thought we were friends! I-I th-thought" More tears came and I was choking on all my words again, "Whaaaaah!"

"Hermione you're going to be fine." Ginny whispered into my ear conjuring a couple more tissues from her wand and handing them to me. I smiled at her grateful for a friend like her.

"How are you and Harry anyway?" I ask her trying to change the subject from my horrible life.

"Well, Harry's, uh, mad at him too; so right now he doesn't really have any friends." Ginny explained trying to avoid Ron's name which I greatly appreciated.

"What did he do to Harry?" I ask curious for my friend's welfare.

"He yelled at us for being a happy couple, mostly at Harry for kissing me in the common room." Ginny laughed a bit.

"Was it on the lips? You know he already has a complex with that."

"Nope, Harry kissed me on the forehead." Ginny laughed even harder and I started laughing with her.

"That's ridiculous! I can't believe him! I think Ron just has a complex with-" Then I realized I had said his name and I almost started crying again.

"Did you hear about the new relay race McGonagall is putting in place?" Ginny asked changing the subject as quickly as possible so I wouldn't start crying again.

"Yeah, isn't there also a whole bunch of Muggle Activities that are also being implemented at the school by Professor Mints to help us understand the Muggle world better?" I mentioned and Ginny nodded excitedly.

"I can't wait for the calendar that McGonagall is posting up tomorrow, and then we can see what kind of events are coming up."

"You'll sign up with me won't you Ginny?" I asked her hoping it would be a yes.

"Of course, except maybe on the relay; hope that's okay?" She gave me a sorry grimace.

"Yeah, I was thinking of cheering on the sidelines for that one anyway. It'll probably involve flying and you know how I hate flying." We both started giggling, which turned into laughter. There was a pattern of footsteps outside the door, but we ignored them. Probably Draco going to his room; his activities have no reason to bother me.

**Draco**

I was glad I had grabbed Ginny when I did. After she started wailing into her pillow I jumped off the balcony between our dorms and down to the main floor running to the Gryffindor Common Room. Luckily, because I had no idea how to get in, Ginny was coming out with Harry.

"Ginny!" I had gasped tired from running up two flights of stairs; I had lost a lot of stamina over the summer I noticed. "It's Hermione, she's having a really hard time coping and I think it'd be best if you go help her."

"Go Ginny, I'll meet you in the Library when you're done." Harry told her and Ginny ran off with me in tow. She stopped in front of the portrait because she didn't know the password.

"Herco." I was able to cough out and the portrait swung forward. Ginny ran in, while I dragged myself through and passed out on the wooden floor. I heard Ginny talking to Hermione through the door, then the creak as she went in, and the door shut again.

After a bit I dragged myself up off the floor and walked to the sink getting myself a glass of water. I downed it, and proceeded to do the same thing with 4 more before I was back to normal. I quietly slipped up the stairs and leaned against Hermione's door, I didn't know why I did, but I did. I listened to their conversation.

"How are you and Harry anyway?" I heard Hermione ask, she was probably changing the subject from something more emotional.

"Well, Harry's, uh, mad at him too; so right now he doesn't really have any friends." Ginny's voice came; she was referring to Ron as him. Interesting how when a girl is in a break up phase of a relationship they can't hear the name without crying.

"What did he do to Harry?" Hermione asked, I was wondering the same thing.

"He yelled at us for being a happy couple, mostly at Harry for kissing me in the common room." Ginny laughed a bit.

"Was it on the lips? You know he already has a complex with that." I nodded in the hall even though no one could see me. It was a very true thing, it was natural that Hermione would've noticed, but Ron didn't exactly hide it very well.

"Nope, Harry kissed me on the forehead." Hermione joined Ginny laughing and I had to stifle my own chuckle.

"That's ridiculous! I can't believe him! I think Ron just has a complex with-"

"Did you hear about the new relay race McGonagall is putting in place?" Ginny changed the subject and I listened intently.

"Yeah, isn't there also a whole bunch of Muggle Activities that are also being implemented at the school by Professor Mints to help us understand the Muggle world better?" I didn't hear Ginny's reply to Hermione's question so I figured it was a silent one.

"I can't wait for the calendar that McGonagall is posting up tomorrow, and then we can see what kind of events are coming up."

"You'll sign up with me won't you Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course, except maybe on the relay; hope that's okay?" Ginny sounded sorry.

"Yeah, I was thinking of cheering on the sidelines for that one anyway. It'll probably involve flying and you know how I hate flying." The two girls started laughing and it gave me an idea. Hermione hated flying, what if I was to make up my mistake with her by helping her learn to fly. I bet we'd still be friends and I wouldn't have to worry that I had hurt her too badly.

I stood up and walked over to my bedroom and pulled out my Nimbus 2001, I hadn't received a new one since my second year even though I had complained that Harry had a Firebolt. I could send home asking for one of my old brooms, or the spare Nimbus 2001 I had at home in my room. Brilliant.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was a lot longer than the other ones. Please review! If you haven't already I'd like it if you'd go read my other story that I'm writing, "The Battle for Lily". Please go check it out. Thanks for being great fans. Here is some of my replies to the reviews:**

**The Unlikely Suspect: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! It's an exciting story to write since my first Dramione story turned out to be a complete bust. I had to scrap it.**

**xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: no problem, your writing is so awesome! I love your stories. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Thanks guys, please, pretty pretty please, review! ~May Reach**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, that belongs to the lovely and talented JKR and I basically own the plot. That's it.**

**This was fun to write, I've always thought Ron was an annoying character. Honestly I don't mind that JKR put what characters she did together, but I do love writing opposite. It's quite fun and I believe they could've had an interesting relationship. Hope you enjoy and please Review! ~May Reach**

Chapter 4

**Hermione**

There was a soft knock on my door, Ginny and I stared at each other. She had sent an owl to Harry to say she was staying over for support and he had told her to just take care of me. It was early morning and neither of us knew who would be knocking on my door.

I climbed out of my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it just a crack to find Draco standing at the door very awkwardly. I looked at what I was wearing then back and Draco and then let off a squeak and dived into my bed like a scared mouse. Ginny gave me a weird look and stood to go open the door wider just as Draco asked:

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked pulling the door open and glaring at him.

"Didn't I just make that clear with my question?" He snarled returning to the Draco I knew for 7 years.

"Right." She said and I was stumbling around behind the door trying to find something more modest, though I didn't know why I cared if he saw me modest or not. "Hermione what are you doing?"

"I am trying to put uh-" Draco put his head around the door, I hadn't had time to change my pants, only shirt and they were short shorts. Like boxer underwear short.

"That's uh-" Draco turned bright red and disappeared from the door.

"Well what did you want?" Ginny asked Draco trying not to laugh at his reaction.

"I was going to ask Hermione if she wanted to hang out today, it's Saturday and stuff so…" He drifted off; I could picture him rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask him standing behind the door watching his reactions through the crack.

"Well last night you said that you didn't like to fly and I sent home for my extra broom and I thought I might try and teach you." Draco told me with a smile, he saw me peeking at him through the crack.

"That's really sweet Draco; I'd love to come learn to fly. I'll be down in a minute." I told him and Draco nodded grabbing the brooms from where he'd set them and walked down the stairs.

"When you get back from flying lessons, Pavarti, Padma and I are going to attack you so we can get ready for these muggle events." Ginny told me and I finished changing into my clothes for the day.

"You don't even know what they are!" I yelled to her as she walked to the portrait hole.

"I will once I go down to breakfast!" She replied.

"No I'll be the one to notice because you'll be having a snog fest with Harry!" I replied and she gave a lilting laugh as she walked out of the common room.

**Draco**

Hermione and I had gone to the Great Hall separately, she had left soon after Ginny I supposed because moments later she came in and Ginny gave her a wink. Hermione smiled as Ginny kissed her boyfriend Harry good morning. Ron looked terribly upset and yelled at Harry and Ginny for being happy. Hermione hit him.

"Though it is true Ginny, I'm not going to tell you what the events are if you're busy snoging Harry through the whole thing." Hermione's voice floated over to the Slytherin table. Blaise was the only one to still be my friend and also the only seventh year to return. I was grateful that Pansy had left; it was a nightmare with her around.

It was a few minutes later that I finished my breakfast and I watched Hermione to see if she was done yet either. Pavarti turned toward Hermione who must've called her name; the two girls struck up a conversation and Draco felt a little lost because Blaise had left a minute before. The two brooms were beside me on the bench and I finally decided to go over and ask Hermione if she was ready.

Everyone stared as I breached the Golden Trio's territory. Ron was turning a flaming red and I could picture smoke coming out of his ears. I stood for a second at the end of the table, and then I figured she said we're friends. I walked slowly up the table coming to stand right behind Hermione who had turned to look at me.

"Hermione you ready?" I asked her as politely as possible.

"Yeah, let's go." Hermione stood up to walk with me out of the Hall. Just then Ron exploded.

"So you decide because you can't have me you'll just go and get chummy with a prat Slytherin?" He yelled.

"Ron, I was the one who broke up with you and just so you know I'm not chummy with Draco. We agreed to be friends and he's going to teach me to fly." Hermione replied coolly.

"Think of what he's done Hermione! He's a Death Eater!" Ron stood up and the whole hall was surely staring now if they weren't before.

"I am not; Voldemort would use Legilimens on me! He wanted to mark me but Snape, my father, and Bellatrix refused to let him mark me, saying that Hogwarts would kill their inside man if they found out I had been marked." I roared at Ron, who had suddenly gone completely white, I had pulled up the sleeve on my left arm to bare the naked, unmarked, flesh.

"Draco he's not worth our time." Hermione whispered placing her hand on my arm sending electric sparks up it. I shivered slightly and I left the Hall; Hermione followed behind me quickly.

We reached the quiet Quidditch Pitch and I set the brooms out, both of them floating in the air waiting for their riders.

"You ready Hermione?" I asked so calmly that I even shocked myself.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." She was hyperventilating, Hermione's face had turned very pale and I was beginning to worry about her.

"Hermione you're going to be fine, I'm not going to let you fall from the broom." I whispered leaning close to her and she nodded slowly.

I waited as she gently swung her leg over the broom and it responded to her touch. Hermione was a bit wobbly, but it was pretty good for not having ridden a broom since first year. Then she slipped to the side and nearly plopped onto the ground; instead she was hanging upside down on the broom and I almost laughed at her.

"You're not going to be able to fly that direction." I teased her and she gave me a smile before letting go and the broom floated back to the upward position and Hermione lay on the ground looking like she was going to throw up.

* * *

**Please review, it means a lot to me! Here is a reply to one of my reviews!**

**xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: Glad you loved it! This is really fun to write but not nearly as much as my other story, this one takes more planning than the other one.**

**Thanks to all of you who reads my stories! ~May Reach**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, that belongs to the lovely and talented JKR and I basically own the plot. That's it.**

**I finally got over my writer's block on this chapter. *sings* _Celebrate good times come on!_ *ends singing* It's still my birthday, so all of you should still feel privileged that I gave you a new chapter on my birthday. I have spent the whole afternoon writing and gathering ideas. By the way, did anyone pick up on my minor hint at 'Drapple' in chapter two? ~May**

Chapter 5

**Hermione**

_Blast that Draco Malfoy!_ I thought, he had tried unsuccessfully to get me on a broom and fly. What he didn't know was that every bit of this was an act. In my first year I'd been quite good at flying after lots of practice, I'd helped Harry and Ron with the flying key challenge to get to the stone. I sometimes craved attention from Quidditch players who thought they were something special because they could fly; it was my way of getting them to take me out for a fly and wrap their arms around me. I wasn't particularly keen on the idea of having Draco put his arms around me; after all we were just friends.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco asked leaning over me as I rolled onto my back.

"Just peachy." Then a sudden idea struck me and I smiled up at the handsome, blond Slytherin. Wait, did I just call him handsome? I shook my head. "Let's have a race. If I win you're required to walk up to Ron and act like you're friends by putting your arm around his shoulder."

Draco's face at this point almost made me lose it. He was about to interrupt when I held up my hand to stop him.

"If I lose, you can do whatever you want with me for one night." Then I realized how that sounded. "Not like whatever you want, I mean like wholesome activities and such."

I could feel myself turning a bright shade of Magenta and Draco gave me his signature smirk.

"That shouldn't be hard at all." He replied before pulling me up off the ground.

"We'll see about that." I teased him before mounting the broom; he smiled then began the countdown.

"3… 2… 1" At one we both sped off, we were neck and neck and Draco was shocked at my flying skills. We were fifty feet away from the opposite goal post, it was slowly diminishing and I put on an extra burst of speed which helped me win the race.

"You- you- you can fly! You can really fly!" Draco was in shock but he had a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, I keep it a secret." I smiled back and his face fell at my comment, though more into a shocked stupor face.

"Why?"

"Because if they knew I was good at flying then I wouldn't get the same attention from boys would I?"

"You devious little girl!" Draco grinned at me before attacking. He wrapped me in a hug before tickling my waist. I looked at him. "You're not ticklish?"

"Nope, I've built up immunity to tickling; you're going to have to try harder than that." I smiled before rushing up towards Hogwarts. "Come on loser, you have to pay up."

"You're going to pay for that comment." Draco chased me into the Entrance Hall the pair of us laughing as Harry and Ron were entering the Great Hall.

They gave me a strange look, before rushing past them I turned around to face Draco putting an L up to my forehead. He shook his head and I quickly looked around for a camera. I spotted my bag where I'd accidently left it that morning and rushed over. I quickly grabbed out the camera then Draco walked up behind Ron. I turned the thing on before I missed it and just as Draco slung his arm around Ron's shoulder laughing, I clicked the picture. There was a bright flash I hadn't expected and Draco looked up at me shocked. Then Ron went ballistic, he grabbed Draco by his arm and nearly threw him into a wall. I shoved Ron back stuffing the camera into the bag before it got hurt.

"Ron you idiot, he lost a bet, you don't have to freak out!" I had him shoved up against a wall we were inches from each other.

"Why'd you bet a hug with me?" Ron asked shocked.

"It wasn't a hug, he was just pretending to be your friend, and it was a joke Ronald. You can't ever take anything for less than face value can you? You're such a prat." Hermione stepped back from him.

"Want to sit with me?" Draco whispered in my ear and I jumped.

"Sure." I told him, he tugged on my wrist lightly and we both walked over to the Slytherin table, receiving many glares; Draco picked up the brooms which had fallen to the ground when Ron flung him before we both sat down at the very end of the Slytherin table, I watched as Ron stared and Harry dragged him off to sit at the Gryffindor table.

**Draco**

"Sorry about that." Hermione told me quietly as we headed back to the green and gold Head dorms.

"Nothing to be sorry for." I smiled down at the small brunette who looked like she was about to cry, at that moment I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in my arms and hold her close, promising everything would be okay.

"He attacked you and I was so worried." Hermione sniffled and I tipped her chin up to look at me.

"Hermione, you did nothing wrong. He was just being an idiot; he didn't realize what he had until you left. I'm privileged to have you as a friend." I whispered her big brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "You want to show him who's better?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Hermione nodded slowly.

"Sign up for the relay races with me." I told her suddenly making that decision, knowing that with her by my side there was no way we couldn't win.

"Okay." Hermione brightened and answered faster than I thought she would.

"Really?"

"Of course, you're the greatest friend I've ever had, even if we've only been at school for about a week." Hermione laughed lightly.

That was the moment that I realized this girl would be the death of me. I was totally in love with her, and there was no other option for someone who would understand or ever want to be with me. She accepted me after so many shunned me. I was irrevocably in love with Hermione Jean Granger.

"Come on; let's go back to the common room and sleep. I'm beat."

"We haven't even had dinner yet." Hermione was giggling like mad and it was terribly intoxicating.

"Then I shall go back to the common room and read." I announced before marching off and saying the password to the portrait to enter into the Common Room.

Hermione was right behind me and I picked up the romance novel I was currently buried in. I began to re flip through the pages after they became friends. I stared at what the book was saying, no longer scared at the second meaning behind the pages. There was a bet between the characters, she won and he was beat up by her ex-boyfriend, then there they were sitting in the same house reading together. If the book was indeed correct, by tomorrow night I will have had my first ever kiss with Hermione.

* * *

**That was a lot of fun, can't wait to write the next part. Work tomorrow though... Reply time!**

**xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: Thanks!**

**LadySarahj: Thanks so much!**

**Please leave me a review, it's greatly appreciated. Thanks to you all! ~May**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, that belongs to the lovely and talented JKR and I basically own the plot. That's it.**

**Yay, the next chapter is here. Took about an hour, now onto my other stories. I have a schedule on my profile so you know when to expect a new chapter of my story. It explains everything there, make sure you read the bold. ~May**

Chapter 6

Draco paused for a moment; did he really want this kiss to happen? Of course he did, there was no denying now that he was in love with the bookworm. _Really_, Draco told himself, _I've known since third year that I love her; I was just unwilling to admit it._ He looked up at the girl who was reading one of her own books, a slight smile played across Draco's lips as he watched her.

"Hermione?" Draco suddenly asked leaning forward; he didn't even know what he was going to say.

"Mhmm?" She replied not looking up from her book, it unnerved Draco, how did he know he was getting an honest answer.

"I was wondering if it were possible- no, if you'd like to-" A sudden knock came on the door interrupting Draco. Hermione looked up then went and opened it. The youngest Weasley was standing there with Harry Potter.

"Hi, come one in." Hermione waved to the room, Draco sat back in the chair looking uncomfortable. Now he couldn't ask Hermione on the date he was planning, he wanted to earn that first kiss.

"Were we interrupting something?" Ginny asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and looking at Draco's stance on the chair; _Yes_, Draco wanted to say.

"No it's fine, sit down." They took up the two person couch and sadly there wasn't another chair except for the one Draco was sitting in. Hermione was looking around before Draco got up.

"Take it; I'll be in the kitchen." He told her then proceeded to exit the room to try and find something to eat.

**Draco**

"Signed up for the relay races yet?" I heard Hermione ask from the next room. I picked up a green apple and pressed my ear against the swinging door biting into the apple.

"Yeah we signed up this morning, noticed that Draco had his name up, but his partner's name wasn't on there." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione.

"Really, I wonder why?" Hermione's voice softened, I wanted it to be a surprise and so instead of her name I'd written Mystery Guest. I wanted to keep her a surprise, we had a good chance of winning with her skills and I wanted to be the one to show her off to the school.

"Don't know, but now I'm wondering who this mystery guest is. I wonder if they're a girl, and if they are if they're like all the other girls Draco's dated. Sluts, you know?" Ginny spoke out; I choked on my apple and started hitting my chest with my fist, a ripe coughing fit plaguing my body.

"It's almost dinner; you want to head down with us Hermione?" Harry asked and Draco returned to the door, glaring at the apple that was dripping juice down his hand.

"I can't, McGonagall made it a rule that the head have to go to Dinner together, and Breakfast. Sorry." Hermione told them and I nearly choked on air, McGonagall never said that. _Was she making excuses to be around me now? I need the book, oh wait_, I reminded myself,_ the book is out on the dang coffee table!_

"We'll see you down there then." Harry and Ginny got up and left and I threw the apple core away washing my hands off. Stupid Apple Juice.

"Draco, what were you-" Hermione cut off as she entered the kitchen, why I had no idea.

"What was I what?" I prompted, she pointed behind me, her eyes as round as sauce pans, face paler than the Bloody Baron. "What's behind me?"

"It's uh- uh- uh." Hermione was whimpering, I carefully drew my wand and turned around slowly. There on the wall was a giant Black Widow.

"Confringo!" I shouted, just as scared as she was. The spider moved swiftly coming right for me; my spell missed it by a millimeter. As it leveled out on the counter, I shouted the only spell I knew could kill it for sure. "Avada Kedavra!"

The spider curled up dead and I was shaking. Even casting that spell on a spider scared me, I never wanted to use the unforgiveable curses, they were downright scary. Hermione came up behind me peeking over my shoulder.

"You got it right?" She asked, not even phased that I used that kind of spell.

"Yeah, I hate using those." I shuddered and Hermione gave me a hug from the back, her clasped hands situated around my navel. My heart began to pound steadily faster.

"The unforgiveable curses?" She asked pressing her face into my back, a tingle went down my spine and I barely held myself back from shuddering, in two ways.

"Yeah, they scare me to death." I sighed turning to face her, pulling her into a small hug.

"Let's go down to dinner and tell McGonagall about the infestation." Hermione suggested.

"Why do we have to tell her?" I asked wishing I could avoid the topic.

"When there's one Black Widow there's bound to be more." Hermione gave me a weak smile. Without her knowing it, she slipped her hand into mine and sort of pulled me toward the door. It felt so right to have her hand placed there, it was amazing.

**Hermione (Third Person)**

"No way, you have got to be kidding!" Ginny exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands, flinging the food on her fork over her shoulder by accident, it hit a Ravenclaw in the head.

"I'm not; he's really sweet this year. I think he's always wanted to be like this but his family wouldn't have allowed it." Hermione glanced over at where Draco was sitting, she still didn't know what Draco was going to ask her earlier and it was driving her nuts.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him then." Harry suggested.

"We don't have to, Draco has changed, and he deserves to have friends." Hermione defended, watching how lonely Draco looked.

"Ron's thinking about taking that Auror offer and leaving Hogwarts." Harry announced trying to change the subject.

"That's not my problem; he can do whatever he wants." Hermione sniffed in reply, Ron had been anything but understanding and she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon.

"Well, you should consider at least being his friend again."

"No way, last time I was his friend he hurt me too much, he doesn't care about how others feel it's all about himself." Hermione told them, then got up and walked out of the hall.

* * *

**Remember, writing schedule on my profile, the spider creeped me out. I'm deadly afraid of spiders, no matter how small I will scream. Figured it'd be a good thing to have them be afraid of, especially since it's so poisonous.**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan: Thank you!**

**Guest: I will don't worry.**

**xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. I'm trying to figure out when to start the relay races.**

**Potterxlove98: Thanks, I try to make it intriguing.**

**Guest: I have continued! lol**

**COMING UP NEXT: Will Draco earn his first kiss from Hermione or will the book be wrong for the first time?**

**Please leave me a review, I greatly appreciate it. ~May**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, that belongs to the lovely and talented JKR and I basically own the plot. That's it.**

**Sorry the update took so long but... I'm over my writer's block. Warning this is a steamy chapter, this is the exact reason that I have rated this story T. Anyway, enjoy! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 7

Draco woke the next morning to find Hermione waiting for him on the couch.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked surprised, it came out sharper than he meant it to.

"I figured we should keep up to my lie; you know, going to breakfast and dinner together." Hermione pointed out looking slightly hurt at his rude manner.

"Oh right." Draco rubbed the back of his neck; so far the day was not going as planned. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hermione looked up at him, her large golden, toasted marshmallow eyes making his heart thud in erratic patterns.

"For snapping at you, I just forgot and you surprised me." Draco smiled at Hermione and she smiled back almost giving him heart failure.

"I guess you're just grumpy in the morning." Hermione teased him and Draco pretended to be outraged at the comment.

"I resent that comment." Draco sniffed the air with an air of hurt and Hermione covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sourpuss." Hermione told him barely containing her laughter.

Draco headed towards her with the intent of tickling her to death. Hermione quickly sprung off the couch and Draco was resorted to chasing her around the common room. Draco eventually caught her, trapping her in a corner of the room, his hands caught her waist and his fingers wiggled, causing Hermione to shriek out gales of laughter. Eventually, both of them worn from laughing, Draco rested his forehead against Hermione's, not even thinking about the situation. Both of them became aware to the privacy of the room, especially how they were, Hermione pressed into a corner and Draco hovering over her, uncertain of whether or not to make a move. Then Draco flushed red and quickly backed away from Hermione, leaving her breathless and her mind soaring with possibilities if they had kissed.

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" Draco asked calmly, not willing to meet her eyes which were begging for him to pin her against the wall and kiss her until she died.

"Sure." Hermione managed to choke out, bidding her tongue not to scream what her body was pleading for.

* * *

During Transfiguration the class received a shock and Draco was given a chance.

"Now class; for the subject we're starting to move into we're going to be working as partners. I already have them assigned so I will put you together and explain the project." Minerva stood at the front of the class; she unrolled a piece of Parchment and began to call out names. The Seventh years looked excited at the prospect as they glanced around the classroom. The Seventh and Eighth years shared classes because there wasn't enough room in the day to have another class or two for the extra year. "Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Miss Patil, Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini, Mr. Goyle and Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

After that name both Draco and Hermione zoned out, staring at each other. How was Hermione supposed to work on a project with Draco when all her brain could process was how much she wanted to kiss his soft looking lips? How she wanted to pull him into her and drown in him, maybe never surface again. Draco was having the same thoughts, maybe by working on this project they'd get that first kiss described in the book? The triathlon was coming up as well, there were so many chances Draco was being handed to have Hermione as his.

"The project is to find an animal that you can transfigure your partner into. It has to reflect their personalities. Now, I'm going to release you to go somewhere to work on your project, please do not use this time for other activities, I am trusting you all."

Then McGonagall was gone, to her office and the students slowly filed out of the classroom.

"Do you want to work on it in the Head Dorms?" Draco asked Hermione as he approached her outside the door.

"Sure." Then Hermione and Draco were walking to the head dorms in silence, each one holding themselves back from snogging the other silly.

They sat down on the couch, and were silent for a few moments before Draco tried to initiate conversation again.

"Do you want to try transfiguring me first?" He asked and Hermione looked up at him, a silly plan forming in her mind.

"Why not?" Then Hermione pointed her wand at Draco and whispered the spell. "Evanesco."

A white ferret now sat on the couch in front of her. The ferret glared at a giggling Hermione.

"You're so cute this way!" Hermione told him, pleased.

Then she picked him up gently and pressed a small kiss to the ferret's forehead. That wasn't how Draco pictured his first kiss with Hermione, not at all. Laughing, Hermione placed him on her lap and whispered the counter spell. "Ocsenave." Draco was crouching over Hermione, both hands pinning her between him and the couch, he was kneeling on it next to her and both their breathing caught as they stared at the other.

Slowly agonizingly slow Draco began to lean towards Hermione. His hand came up to cup her face and the back of her neck ever so gently. His slight touch elicited electricity that traveled through Hermione. Draco wasn't sure if he should continue, Hermione hadn't pushed him away so he took it as a good sign. Draco moved one of his knees to where his hand had been moments before, now Hermione had moved to lie against the couch and Draco was hovering over her as he made his descent towards her face. Small puffs of breath were echoing from both of them, anticipating the drawn out moment. Draco moved his other hand to grip her waist lightly as he stretched out along the length of the couch. He was mere inches above Hermione and she almost couldn't handle it anymore. She just wanted Draco to kiss her, to feel his body against hers as they lay on the couch. Hermione wanted nothing more than to feel the softness of his lips, to explore the contours of his body. Then Draco was only a centimeter away from Hermione, her eye lids fluttered close, and Draco made the move.

* * *

**Ooh, I'm so mean, such a sort of cliffy thing. Haha, new stuff *important* stuff up on my profile. Please read it carefully. Don't forget to vote on my polls and such.**

**GirlSwagg21: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write.**

**potterxlove98: Is it right? Someone could randomly come barging in on them. lol, you'll just have to wait to find out now. Muahahaha!**

**Darkspirit18: Thanks!**

**TwocrazygirlsS: Okay. It's still a maybe though. hehehe**

**xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: Thank you so much!**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan: Yeah, the amazing power of books. It's really sort of romantic in a way.**

** : I did! lol, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Please leave me a review! ~May**


End file.
